At present, existing client login methods usually include the following two types:
1) Login by using an account and a password. As shown in FIG. 1(a) to FIG. 1(d), a user log in by first inputting the login account on a login interface of a client device, then inputting the corresponding password, and waiting for a login verification of the input account and password. Because the login account and password of a user are usually set to be quite long, login operations required for manually inputting a login account and a password are relatively cumbersome, time consuming and inefficient.
2) Login by using a third party authorization. FIG. 2(a) to FIG. 2(d) show implementation of a login process via authorization by a reliable third party. In this way, an authorization operation needs to be added to the login interface, as shown in FIG. 2(b) to FIG. 2(c). The third party further performs a process of login authorization. However, this manner of login affords relatively low security, involves increased number of interactions and login complexity, and affects the login efficiency.